Must Be Dreaming
by CrystalMichelle
Summary: When Jacob's whole world is taken from him, he breaks down causing a chain of events that will change his life forever. Will he be able to handle it?... Jacob/Sam... Slash. Eventual Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this story just kind of happened. I was writing for something shorter and it just kept going. Let me know what you think :) Oh and go check out my beta, DreamingPoet1988's stories. She has some really great stories!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Jake**

Senior year is almost over. Just a few more months and I can open that car shop I've been dreaming about for years. I have always been good at fixing cars, and I've got my Rabbit as proof, so why not make a living out of it? I even found the perfect place, been saving up from the crap ass job I have, and by the time I graduate I'll have enough money for the deposit and two months' rent. It's right in the middle of Forks and La Push, so I can get business from both sides.

Just getting out of school, I hop in my car and head to Forks. It's been a long fucking day and I finally get to see my girl Bella. We've been together since middle school and I can't imagine my life without her. We're both seniors now but since I live on the reservation we have to attend different schools.

We've known each other since we were little kids; our dads have been best friends their whole lives. So, naturally, the two of us hung out a lot and eventually we became more than friends to each other. She's been my first for everything, kissing, touching, sex, love. She's the only girl there will ever be for me, my best friend and lover.

I pull into her drive way and notice Charlie's cruiser is gone. Her dad, being the chief of police, is gone quite often. And being the teenagers we are, we like to take advantage of it. Hoping today will be one of those days… I hop out of my car and rush inside. I haven't had to knock before entering in years.

I take the stairs two at a time and stop just outside her cracked door when I hear Bella's frantic voice. I silently push it open and see her kissing someone just before they drop from her window. I can't believe what I am seeing.

"Bye Edward. I love you." She whispers at the retreating man. And just like that my world falls apart. My heart ripped from my chest by her simple words. I clutch my chest when the pain sinks in and let out a chocking sob.

She whips around when she hears me, shock written all over her face. "Jake I didn't know you were in the house yet. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough, Bella. When were you going to tell me you were cheating on me? Were you going to at all?" I see tears welling up in her eyes and I almost forget why I'm upset, almost.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Jake. I was going to tell you today. We haven't had sex, but we were making out. It started a couple of days ago when we went hiking." God damn, mother fucking shit.

"I trusted you, Bella. I thought that out of everyone I know that you would be the last person to betray me. I can't believe this. This can't be happening. Please tell me I'm dreaming!" She is full out crying now, sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"I love him Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you. But it's like we were made for each other. It's awful to tell you this but I've never felt this way before. He makes me feel complete, and it hurts just to be away from him. It wasn't on purpose, Jakey. And I really do love you, but I love him more." She's got to be fucking kidding right. Anger consumes me and I have to grab the door frame to keep from throwing something.

"What do you mean you love me, but you love him more? That doesn't even make sense Bella?" My heart is racing so fast it feels like I am going to have a panic attack.

"Jake, I'm s..." I throw my hand in the air to cut her off. Her apologies would mean nothing to me anyways. You can't go back from this.

"Save it! I can't even look at you right now. Five years, Bella. And you are just throwing it away for some pale rich boy."

"Jakey…" I have to get out of here. My body is on fire and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I hear her screaming my name as I rush down the stairs and out of her house. What the fuck does she care anyways? Now she can run to pretty boy and be happy without me holding her back.

God, I'm such an idiot. I never should have let her hang out with him. _We're just friends, Jakey. You don't need to worry about me. I love you remember?_ Yea fucking right! If she did, then why did I see a half-naked guy crawling out of her window?

Somehow I make it home without being sick. It would be the icing on the cake if I spewed all over my Rabbit. Not ready to face my father's "I told you so" I run to the woods behind our home. He never believed Bella loved me like I loved her. I don't want to believe that.

As soon as I break through the trees my stomach lets loose. My emotions finally catch up with my anger and I fall to my hands and knees. I am a sobbing, sick mess and can't even control the shaking of my body. I feel the heat from my head to my toes, burning me from the inside out. God, it hurts so much.

How could she do this to me, to us? She was everything to me. I thought we would be together forever.

Suddenly, my body starts to vibrate uncontrollably. I close my eyes, freaking out a little from my body's reaction to its heart breaking. Over the next few seconds, I feel my bones shift awkwardly, even though I haven't moved, and hear what sounds like clothes ripping.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Oh and check out these contests, QuickieContest and Who Doesn't Love a Fairy Tale (Pan Names). DreamingPoet1988 and I have entries in both. The quickie contest is still accepting entries, so go… read… show some love :) The Fairy Tale contest is voting now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to my beta, DreamingPoet1988! I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting, and glad to know that ya'll are liking the story so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Sam**

"Emily, would you please understand? I am the Alpha, the leader. I have responsibilities that I can't just drop because you want to go to the mall." God, what is it with her? She wasn't always like this. Back before our world changed, before I shifted for the first time, we were happy.

Now, three years later she complains that I am out too late, I never see her anymore, and she thinks that I would rather hang out with my pack than with her. Honestly, I don't spend more time with them than with a regular job. There are enough of us now to split patrols down to a more reasonable amount. It's not like I chose this life, it was forced on me and I make do with what I have to.

With the Cullens, a family of vampires, living close to our reservation for the last few years, some of us shifted, me being the first and oldest. Turned out that wasn't so lucky for me. I had no one to really help me go through the change, the only help was the ancient stories Chief Black could tell me. He was worried about me at first, but I took to it naturally.

I learned to notice the signs for when someone would change, helping them as best I could when it finally happened. We haven't had a new member in about a year and I am hopeful there won't be anymore. This life isn't the easiest, forced to protect everyone and the potential of a danger you never imagined to be real.

At least the vampires in Forks were _vegetarian,_ so they say anyways. I don't get it, but as long as they keep their teeth out of human necks we can live peacefully next to one another.

"Sam, what about me? Don't you have responsibilities to me too? I'm your girlfriend!" She's looking at me with her puppy dog eyes, but they don't have the effect they used to. Not when she uses them so often for selfish reasons.

"I take care of you! I provide for you, I show you I love you, and when I am not out patrolling or at council meetings I am here. You act like I am gone all the time, Emily. I'm right here, you just only notice me when you need me for something and I'm sick of it." I can't stand it anymore. How have I let her push me around like this? She doesn't appreciate me or anything I do for her.

She is stunned speechless, nothing to defend I guess. I knew this day was coming, there is only so much a man can do and I've reached my limit.

Dropping my gaze to the ground, and with a heavy sigh I say, "Emily, I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. We just aren't right for each other, it's not working anymore. I'm going to go stay with Seth for a few days, which should be enough time for you to move out."

She is still standing in the doorway when I look back up. Her eyes are wide open in shock and her mouth keeps opening and closing like she is trying to say something. She finally decides not to speak, instead nodding her head and slamming the door shut.

Well, she must not be that upset if she didn't even try to fight for us. What has our relationship come to if we can both give it up so easily?

With all this pent up frustration being released, I need to cool down and relax. I can't really go anywhere in La Push, because in about five minutes everyone will know I just ended our relationship.

Maybe a nice run around our territory and a stop at the beach will do me some good.

I walk out into the woods and take my pants off, tying them around my ankle. In the next split second I shift into my wolf form. I feel so free like this, so attuned with nature. It's easier to put my human worries on the back burner and focus on the nature around me.

"Hey Sam, is that you?" I hear Seth talking to me through our pack's mental connection. When any of us are in our wolf form, we can see others thoughts and speak through them too. Seth is on patrol right now, but I just want to be alone.

_Hey Seth, yeah I just needed to get out. You can head home. I will take over your patrol._

"Sweet, thanks Sam!" I can see the things he will do with his extra free time. He's a good kid, too bad he started to shift at such a young age. The trauma from seeing his father attacked by a bear set him off. He was stronger than the bear, but it was too late for his father anyways.

I can feel the moment he changed back to his human form. The silence is welcome and I take off running. I have no direction, no goal. I just want to feel the wind blowing face, my paws pounding into the ground as I run as fast as I can.

I stop when I reach our territory line, a few miles from the main cluster of families in La Push. There is a small clearing filled with plush grass. I find a spot close to the edge and lay in it, enjoying the soft ground below me. The sun is high and its rays cover me in a warm blanket.

I don't think about anything for a while, just enjoying the beautiful day. This was exactly what I needed to help me feel better.

Suddenly my peaceful escape is interrupted. Someone else has shifted, but the thoughts are different than anyone else. I try to pay attention to see what is going on and who it is.

"What the fuck? Why do I have paws… is that a tail? Did I pass out and now I'm dreaming? Why am I a fucking animal?" _Oh God, there is a new shifter!_

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh and don't forget to check out the contests :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to my beta, DreamingPoet1988. Don't forget to check out her page, she has a bunch of great stories! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Jacob**

My eyes open and I notice that everything is clearer than normal. I can see farther and colors are more vivid. _Weird_

My body doesn't feel like it is on fire anymore and the nausea is gone. _Thank God._ I hate throwing up.

I try to stand up and notice I feel different. I look down and see paws beneath me. Frantically looking all around for the creature they are attached too, I see my clothes ripped all around me. I reach for them but instead of seeing my hand, I see the paw move. _What the fuck? Why do I have paws?_ I look back at the rest of my body and don't see it. Instead I see reddish fur and… _is that a tail_?_ Did I pass out and now I'm dreaming? Why am I a fucking animal?_

"Hello?" I hear a familiar voice and look around for its owner seeing no one. I go to speak, asking where they are but I can't seem to form words. Instead I make some kind of whiny dog noise. _What is going on? What's happening to me?_

"Who is this and where are you?" I hear that voice again, still not able to see the person. _I can't even talk, how am I supposed to answer?_

"I can hear you, please… where are you?" _How can they hear me? I didn't say anything._

"I hear your thoughts; I can explain more when I find you. Where are you?" The voice sounds aggravated and I am thoroughly confused. What the hell, I'm dreaming right?

_I'm Jacob Black, and I'm in the woods behind my house. _I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Shit, Jake! I'm on my way." This guy sounds like he knows me; I didn't even give him the address.

This has to be the weirdest dream I have ever had. Stupid Bella for breaking my heart enough to have a panic attack. Now I'm asleep and dreaming of being some kind of animal whose thoughts can be heard by some faceless guy.

I hear something running towards me fast. "I'm almost there, Jake."

They ran here? We live a couple miles away from the rest of La Push. It should take a lot longer to run here. _Oh, that's right… I'm dreaming._

"You're not dreaming, Jake." I hardly hear the voice in my head because a large wolf steps out from the trees ahead of me. _Oh shit. I'm going to die. _No way can I get away from that beast. Well, I should at least try.

"No Jake, don't run. I am the wolf you see. You can hear my thoughts too." Now I know I'm dreaming. _This is really weird. When am I going to wake up?_

The wolf walks slowly closer and I freak out, taking off back towards my house. It doesn't escape my attention that I am running on four legs, but I'm too scared to deal with that now. I make it to the back door. I reach to turn the knob, but instead these new large paws I seem to have grown knock it completely off.

I scratch at the door, a whining noise escaping when I can't seem to open it.

"Jake, it is okay. I won't hurt you. I want to help you. You're going through some major fucking changes and I can help you."

_I don't know who you are, and you're a fucking wolf! God, please let me wake up. _

Suddenly his voice changes, it's deeper and more authoritative and I can't help but listen to him, "Jake, come with me now. We need to talk."

I follow behind him through the forest until he comes to a stream. I see him lapping from it, groaning in satisfaction. Stepping beside him, I drink some too, the water cool and satisfying on my throat.

Peering out over the stream he says, "Jake, this isn't a dream. You really are an animal, more specifically a wolf like me. We are shifters, we can change into animals." I look down into the water, seeing my reflection for the first time.

I do look like him, only where his fur is short and black, mine is longer and a more rustic color. He is larger than any wolf I have ever seen, and I must be around the same size because when I turn to look at him, we're eye level.

When I look into his eyes for the first time, I gasp. I feel like my heart is whole again. The hurt that Bella caused completely washed away and I'm consumed with a love that could rival anything I have ever felt, that anyone has ever felt.

I hear him gasp almost at the same time as me. His eyes grow wide and he steps back to get a better look. Each step he takes away from me causes a tugging in my chest, like there is a magnet trying to pull me closer to him. _This is so intense, what is happening?_

I focus on the thoughts that seem to be rushing through his head, the word _imprint_ popping in every few seconds. I see images of my human self and gasp. He does know who I am. A few more flick through and they change to more intimate scenes of me with a man. A man I recognize. _Sam!_

He steps forward. His thoughts focus and he gasps my name, "Jake." I can't help but step towards him too, the pull too much to resist anymore. We stop only inches apart. _Sam, why didn't you tell me it was you?_

"I'm sorry. I thought you would freak out. I mean you did anyways but I was shocked when I realized it was you who shifted." He drops his head and looks sadly at the ground, the urge to touch him almost too overwhelming to ignore.

_I get it, Sam. Is this really not a dream? Am I really a wolf? Will I ever be a human again? And what am I feeling; I know you feel it too. I'm freaking out here, Sam. Please!_

He shushes me with his thoughts and steps into me, laying his head on my shoulder and nuzzling into me. My heart soars when he touches me, a sense of utter bliss taking over. I nuzzle back into him, breathing in his earthy scent settles my overwhelming emotions and I love the feel of his soft fur against mine.

"It will be okay, Jake. I will explain everything; we'll get you through this together. I have so much to explain. Let's go back to your house so I can get you some clothes and then teach you how to change back."

He pulls away from me and I whimper from the loss of his warm body. He chuckles and nuzzles into me once more before pulling back again, "I do feel it too, Jacob." His eyes say more than his thoughts and I wish I could touch his face with my hands.

"Soon Jake. Now come on. Let's go."

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. It'll be a few days before I update it again though. I want to finish Behind Blue Eyes first.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**Sam**

We make our way back to Jacob's house so I can help him to shift back to human form. _Jacob, wait here just inside the trees and I'll go inside and get you a pair of pants._

He nods his head acknowledging my words and I shift before I realize he's never seen anyone change before. His eyes go wide and I hurry to get my pants on, before looking up to see his eyes are wide in shock. He looks down in embarrassment, "Sorry, Jake. I forgot to mention that part. Um… I'll just be right back."

Stupid... stupid… stupid. He must be freaked out. First he shifts into a wolf, no clue as to what is happening to him, and then another wolf changes into a naked man in front of him. I need to hurry up and get him back to his old self.

I walk up to the backdoor and see the damage he caused earlier. Poor guy, he must have been so scared. The door knob is completely knocked off; there are large gashes in the wood where he was trying to scratch it open, and a dent in the bottom corner. I pry it open and walk inside, finding my way to his bedroom and grabbing a pair of pants.

I run back into the woods and find Jake sitting next to a tree, his head hanging down. I can almost feel the confusion and anxiety rolling off of him. When I approach him, he looks at me with trust in his eyes. Standing in front of him, he sits up and I notice how tall he still is compared to me.

He nudges me under my chin with his nose and makes me laugh. "I was only gone for a few minutes; you missed me in that short time?" He makes a yipping noise at me and I scratch him behind his ear. He leans into my hand and closes his eyes.

My boy needs me and… wait… _my boy?_ We haven't even talked about that yet. I need to slow down. He may still be with Bella, although I did catch some of his thoughts of a fight earlier today. But he is my imprint and I will be what he needs me to be, and right now that is his mentor.

"Ok Jake, you ready to learn how to change back now?" He sits up straight and makes that yipping noise again causing me to laugh. "Good, here are your pants." I lay them down next to him and step back a few paces. "Ok, do you remember what it felt like when you first shifted?" He nods his head.

"Good, you will be able to shift back and forth at will and soon it will be natural to you. You won't need to think about it. But first you need to clear your mind. Take deep breathes and…" He moves towards me and I stop talking, cocking my head in confusion. He pushes my shoulder but I don't budge. He looks over his shoulder at the pants on the ground and I realize he wants me to turn around so I can't see him.

I turn around and look back at him, making sure this is what he wants. He ducks his head into my hand and nuzzles it before walking back to the spot he was standing in before. Looking back in front of me I continue helping him shift.

"Ok, so focus on your breathing. Take deep breathes, long and slow. Think back to the way your body felt when you were shifting, the vibrations humming all through your body, and the feel of your bones moving into new positions. Think about what it feels like to stand up straight, your arms and legs stretching…"

I'm cut off when I feel a hand wrap around my arm, turning me around. I see Jacob standing in front of me in his human form again, a huge grin on his face. "Thanks Sam. That was great!" I'm taken back with how beautiful he is. His hair is grown out a little, jet black, and in disarray. His skin is smooth and stretches over his lean body. He is not very muscular yet, but there is a hint of a six pack. My fingers twitch with a desire to touch him and I keep talking to distract myself.

"Wow that was fast Jake. Usually it takes people longer to figure out shifting on demand. How did you do it so fast?" His hand slides down my arm and takes mine, lacing our fingers together. "I don't know. It just felt natural. Once I focused my breathing and remembered what it felt like before, it just happened." He looks down at our hands and brings them up, holding them against his chest.

"What is this Sam? I've known you my whole life and never felt this way; I've never felt this way towards anyone. I'm drawn to you like never before and there is this overwhelming desire to be close to you, to touch you." His eyes are pleading with me to help him understand and it's all I can do not to pull him to me and hold him.

"Come on Jake, let's find a place to sit and I'll try and explain everything to you." He nods his head in agreement and we find a fallen tree nearby to sit on. I pick a spot and jump up onto it. Jacob follows behind me and sits as close as possible, our legs and shoulders touching, and grabs my hand again. He looks at me and asks, "Is this okay?"

"Yea, it's more than okay Jake." I squeeze his hand to reassure him more. This may have been easier to do in wolf form but I wanted him to be as comfortable as possible while he takes in all this new information. And I think the physical contact helps calm him down.

"What you are feeling comes from what we call imprinting. It happens when we find our soul mates. It even transcends what we know as love. We want to be everything that our imprint needs us to be. Normally a shifter imprints on a regular human, but in cases like ours, when two shifters imprint on one another it is a stronger connection. We can be miles apart and would still be able to find each other. It's almost like a magnet, both pieces constantly being pulled to one another and only at peace when they are together. I understand that this must be a lot to take in and I don't even know how you feel about being with another man, but I'm here for you Jacob. I'll be whatever you want me to be… a friend, a mentor, a… boyfriend. I want whatever you want."

He looks at me and nods in understanding. "Sam, I don't think I would be able to fight this pull. I don't even want to, but what about Emily? You have been with her for years. Are you just going to leave her for me?"

"If we had still been together, I would have if you wanted me. But things between us ended this morning. What about you and Bella? You two have been together almost as long as we were." He looks down at his lap and I can feel the hurt rolling off of him.

"No, we are over. I found her with another guy after school today." He looks back at me with pain in his eyes and I pull him to me, wrapping my arms around him. "Sam, promise me you won't ever hurt me."

"It's impossible. Every fiber of my being wants you to be happy, no matter what it takes." He pulls me tighter and we sit there for a few more moments enjoying the closeness.

"Jake, there is more that I need to tell you. There is more to all this then just what you and I feel. There is a pack of us in La Push and currently I am the Alpha, or the leader. We keep the town safe from creatures you never could imagined were real. All of those ancient stories you here your father tell at the bonfires are true. The cold ones, vampires, really do exist. They are our natural enemies and we all started to shift because they came close enough to trigger the genes in our blood.

The Cullen's that live in Forks are a local coven of vampires. They claim to be _vegetarian_ vampires and only feed off of animals, not humans. Your grandfather formed a treaty with them many years ago that allowed them to live there as long as they did not come onto our land or killed any humans." I stop for a moment to look at him and he is just staring at me with wide eyes. "You okay Jake, I know this is hard to grasp but…"

"No, it's not that. The guy that Bella was with was Edward Cullen. Are you saying he is a vampire?"

"Yes, he is. Oh God, Jake. I'm so sorry. Do you think she knows?" I mean that has to be something hard to miss, cold hard skin, no heart beat.

"I… I don't know… maybe."

I continue on, hoping to distract him. "Well, there is more still. I am only the Alpha because I was the first to change and no one has challenged me for the position. The position belongs to the chief's family. Your father is chief, Jacob, which means that you are the Alpha if you want to be. I won't fight you for it, it belongs to you."

He jumps off the tree and starts to pace in front of me. "I'm what? I can't be Alpha. I didn't even want to be a shifter. I have to protect everyone I love from fucking vampires and on top of it I have to be in charge of everything. I can't handle this, it's too much." He looks at me and I see the struggle in his eyes. I jump off the tree and land in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. With one hand on his shoulder, and one hand on his cheek, I make him stop.

He shocks me by grabbing me around the waist and pulling me against him and burying his face in my neck. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't deal with this. It's all too much."

Before I can respond, he pulls back to kiss me softly on my lips and then takes off towards his house. I can still feel a light buzz on my lips, but don't get the chance to savor it as I run after him. By the time I get to his house, he is pulling out of his driveway and headed towards town.

The pain in my chest is so intense it makes me drop to my knees. The further he drives away, the more my chest hurts. It's like half of my soul is being ripped off and dragged away. He just… left. He didn't even give me the chance to tell him that he didn't have to be Alpha, he could pass on the responsibility if he so chose. God, I've never felt this much pain before.

Not wanting the chief to come home and see me out here, I shift and take off into the woods. I don't get very far though, before stopping at the stream. His scent is still in the air and it hits me like a ton of bricks. I lay down on the ground, hoping that my Jake with come back to me.

**AN: Aww poor guys :( I wonder where Jake is going to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope your enjoying the story :D And big thanks goes to my beta DreamingPoet1988. Go check out her page, she has a bunch of great stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Jacob**

I have to pull over to the side of the road not too long after leaving my house. My body is racked with sobs and the tears streaming from my eyes blur my vision. I hurt all over, my body ripped of what it needs most… my soul. I try to calm myself down enough to stop crying. I need to keep going so he can't come after me.

When my vision clears, I pull my car back on the road and take off. I don't have a clue where I will go, but I need to think. So much has happened today and it is all becoming to much. I lose my girl, to a vampire apparently. I learn that I can change into a large wolf, and with that comes a soul mate. Just the thought of Sam almost has me turning around, but I don't.

I just drive for a bit, going no where in particular, and thinking about all the things Sam told me. Could I really be meant to lead the pack? I'm still just a kid. The only things I've had to worry about were not getting caught in bed with Bella and keeping gas in my car. Now I'm responsible for leading other shifters to protect our home? And how long would this go on? Is this my life… just chosen for me… I get no say in who I love or what I do?

I don't really resent the love. What I feel for Sam is so consuming and perfect… right. I could never be upset because of it. But to be forced into this position of power because of who my father is, and to take on such responsibility is what upsets me. Do I have any choice in anything?

The night passes by quickly and I am no where near La Push or Forks. It's almost 2am and I'm fucking tired. I pass a sign letting me know I am close to Seattle and find a hotel not far from the city to rent a room. I don't make much money with the odd mechanical jobs I do at home, but it's cheap and I need rest.

I wake up close to noon the next day, but I don't leave the bed. I'm not concerned with school right now and I rented the room for two nights hoping it would be enough time to think all this through in my head. The thoughts keep circling around, never reaching a conclusion or full understanding. It doesn't help that the whole time I have to fight the pain in my chest, the constant strong pull that will lead me back to Sam.

The day and night pass quickly, and I only leave the room to find food. The following morning comes and I'm not fairing any better. I need to talk to someone, but who can I trust? Bella. She is… was… my best friend. In all this mess, have I lost her completely? It hits me hard when I realize she may better understand my situation if she meant what she said about Edward. She made it seem like she had no control over anything. I didn't listen then, my thoughts clouded with pain and betrayal. But now, thinking about what she said, I may understand her better too.

I check out of the hotel and head back to Forks. Before I realize it, I am driving down the road that leads to Bella's house and stop a couple blocks away. Was it only two days ago that I found her with another guy? I couldn't understand what she was saying then, about them being made for each other. But not too long ago I found the man made for me too. The pain she caused is gone and I can't help but ache for my friend. Above everything, she has always been my best friend… the person I run to when I need to talk or can't handle shit in my life.

Can I go to her now? Would she even want to be friends with me now that she has Edward? I guess there is only one way to find out. I drive the rest of the way to her house and just as I round the corner I see a silver Volvo leave her driveway. Edward Cullen. Well, at least he won't be there. I park and walk up to her door, stopping to knock since I didn't think it appropriate to just walk in anymore.

She opens it almost instantly, a look of despair on her face. I relax slightly when she crashes into my chest, hugging me for dear life. "Jake, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me… you're my best friend and I need you."

"I need you too, Bells. Can I come inside? I need to talk to you." She nods her head, grabbing my hand and leading me up to her room. I notice tissues covering her night stand and realize she has been crying because of me. She probably hates herself for hurting me, even though she has no control over her feelings.

"Jake?" She looks at me oddly, cocking her head to the side like she is trying to figure something out. "You seem different. I mean I know I upset you with all of this, but it's more than that. You don't seem like yourself. It's almost like you're lost."

I can't help but smile at her. She has always been able to read me. "You don't know how right you are babe. So much has changed in the last few days and I'm not coping with it too well. I didn't have anywhere else to go and no one else to talk to about it. You've been my best friend forever and I need you right now Bells. I'm a fucking mess."

I fall to the floor, leaning against her wall, and shove my head into my hands. She is immediately at my side, one hand on my arm and the other stroking my hair. "Is all this because of me Jake, because of what I did to you?" I can hear her voice cracking and look up into her watery eyes.

"Not exactly, I mean I guess finding you with him triggered a chain reaction, but it is not your fault. There is a lot that I want to tell you but it is really weird stuff. I need to make sure of a few things first." I don't think I made her feel any better, but she nods her head for me to continue.

"How much do you know about the Cullens?" She looks shocked for a second and then sighs. She opens her mouth to say something, but then closes it.

"Because I've learned a lot about them, and I don't want you to get involved in this if you don't know what's going on." She lifts her eyebrow slightly before answering.

"I know everything about them, all of their history. Is that a good enough answer without me saying exactly what I know? I don't want to drag you into anything unnecessarily either or mess up what the Cullens have here." She seems to know about them, but I can't be sure without hearing her say it.

"Please, Bella. Say it out loud." She gets this far away look in her eyes and takes a long while to respond. But when she looks back at me I see determination in them.

"I really hope you know more than I think you do, otherwise this is going to sound ridiculous. It took me weeks to figure it out." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "They're vampires, Jake." I breathe a sigh of relief and she peaks one eye open to see my reaction. I give her a small smile. "So you do know?" I nod and she looks at me incredulously.

"Jake, what has happened to you since you stormed out my door?" I can't seem to find the words to tell her that I now can shift into a large animal and it's my natural instinct to kill her new boyfriend. Just then, an idea pops into my head.

"Bella, will you come outside with me. I can't really explain it… you will just have to see for yourself." She looks confused but nods in agreement. I jump up to my feet and stick my hand out to help her up. I lead her outside and into the woods beside her house, walking far enough in that no one will see us back here. There is a fallen tree lying on the ground and I drag her over to it and she sits down.

"Don't move Bella. This is going to be pretty intense and I don't want you to be too close." Her eyebrow quirks up and I laugh at her confusion. "You'll understand in a minute. Be patient." I walk about thirty feet away from her and start to take my clothes off remembering that the last time I shifted, all my clothes were torn to shreds.

When I start to pull my pants down Bella shrieks, "Jake, what are you doing?" Her hands fly up to cover her eyes trying not to see anything. I can't help but laugh at her.

"Bells, you have seen me naked before. It's nothing new and it's easier this way. You will understand soon, but you have to watch. Now uncover your eyes silly girl." She huffs in aggravation but does as I ask.

"But we aren't _together_ anymore Jake. It's kind of weird."

"I know, but I have to do this. I need to be able to talk to you. You're the only person I trust that isn't directly a part of this." I plead with her to understand and to let me continue.

"Ok… just please hurry." I finish removing my clothes and stand there with my eyes closed. I breath in deeply and try to remember days ago how Sam helped me change back into a human. The thought of him sends a shot of pain straight to my heart, but I push it aside so I can deal with the task at hand.

It comes much quicker this time. The awkward, and yet familiar, vibration courses through me and I open my eyes when Bella shrieks in surprise, her hands covering her mouth. I notice there are no voices in my head this time and I'm grateful for the perfect timing. Suddenly Bella's phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers it.

"Hi Alice. No I'm ok, I'm with Jake. What do you mean you can't see me? I do now! Alice, how come no one told me about them? You all knew Jake was from La Push and how close we are and no one thought to mention it to me. Well he is now! No, I told you I'm fine Alice. Edward knows he's here. I'll call you later. Okay, bye." She closes her phone with a huff and her eyes finally leave mine, but only to roam over the rest of my wolf body.

She gets up and walks slowly towards me before bringing her hand up to touch my face timidly. I lean into it to let her know it is okay to touch me and she smiles. "Is that really you in there Jake? You're eyes are the same, just a different shape I guess." I plop down on the ground so I don't tower over her so much and she scratches behind my ear. "You're so beautiful Jake. This is really amazing. You must not be able to talk huh?" I shake my head and grumble in my throat. She just giggles. "Well, do you want to stay like this for a bit and let me talk or do you want to tell me everything right now?"

I stand up and nudge her back towards the tree to sit down. I sit on the ground next to her and put my huge head in her lap. She takes everything in stride and runs her fingers through my hair like she did earlier in her room. "Okay, I guess I'll start then."

We spent the next half hour in the woods, Bella telling me about how things happened with Edward. That she fought it at first, trying to ignore him for most of the school year because she loved me and didn't know what was going on with her emotions. She couldn't resist spending time with him forever though, she felt like she needed to know him. She noticed all the strange things about him and his family and when she remembered hearing some of my tribe's ancient tales she put two and two together and confronted him when they went hiking the other day. He told her everything then, well except about the tribe's shifters I guess.

But she couldn't fight her feelings for him anymore. She said she has been trying to tell me every day since then, just not knowing how to. I guess it could have turned out better. Maybe if I wasn't so broken when it happened, I could have avoided shifting. But there is no way to know for sure and I couldn't blame her for this. She finishes just after dark and she says she is going to go back inside to give me privacy while I change back.

I follow after her when I'm human again and have my clothes on. She is waiting in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looks worried and I sit close, wrapping my arms around her. "I understand now Bella. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and that you can't help how you feel. I _know_ how you feel now. So much has changed… I don't even know where to begin. I guess from the beginning would be best."

I tell her about driving home in a daze and running out back to throw up. The way it felt the first time I shifted and the confusion that consumed me. Then I told her about hearing the voice in my head and running away in fear when I saw Sam as a wolf the first time.

We end up switching positions on the bed, her sitting up against the headboard and my head in her lap. She strokes my hair comfortingly as I speak, letting me know she's there for me as I explain these recent moments that have shaped my world so drastically.

She gasps when I tell her about looking into Sam's eyes and the immediate connection. I turn my head to look at her, making sure she isn't freaking out over Sam being a guy. "This must be so confusing for you Jake, to be drawn to another man like that when you weren't gay to begin with."

I shake my head and say "No not really. Out of all that has been put on my plate, he is the one thing I'm sure about. It felt so right that I can't even fight it. I don't want to either. That's why I understand you now. If this had happened while we were still together, I wouldn't have been able to stay with you."

"Oh Jake. I'm so glad you have someone to feel this way about. I was so worried that you would hate me though. I never meant to hurt you. I do love you Jake. You're my best friend." I smile up at her, glad that we are going to be okay.

"So is your vampire boyfriend okay with me being here? Wait, did I here you tell that girl Alice that Edward knows I'm here. How do you know that?" She looks at me sheepishly and proceeds to tell me about his special gift, all their gifts. The mother fucker can read minds and knew I was coming. "So he knew that day that I was coming too? I bet he stayed just long enough that I would catch him in your room."

She looked startled for a second. "I didn't even think about that. Oh my God, Jake. You are right. He did it on purpose so you would find out." I laughed at her when that realization hit. "I guess he was trying to help. I've been a mess trying to figure out how to tell you."

"Oh well, things are different now. As long as you and I are okay then I don't give a fuck what he's done." She smiles back at me and tells me to continue on with my story.

She was shocked to find out that I'm supposed to be Alpha, the leader, but then bombards me with questions about the tribe and the pack. I realize that there is still so much I don't know about. I can't answer her questions. She looks at me sternly and asks what happened that led me here. I look away sheepishly as I recall those last moments with Sam.

"You dumb ass. You just took off without letting him tell you everything? And how could you leave him like that? Aren't you hurting him just as much by leaving? You need to man up Jake. If you feel anything like I do for Edward, then don't do anything to fuck it up. What we feel is special, unique. People don't normally get to feel this all encompassing love, this connection, and you are just going to run away from that person made especially for you because you don't want the job that comes with your new skills?"

I sit up abruptly and look at her. I am such a dick. Nothing is worth more than what I feel for Sam. The moment that I looked into his eyes, my world was right. I can't just let that go. I kiss Bella on the cheek quickly and jump off the bed. Running down the stairs I yell out "Thanks Bells. You're the best. I'll call you soon." I just hear laughter as I hit the bottom stair and pounce out the door.

Slamming my car door shut and gunning it out of her driveway, I hit the road. Every inch closer to La Push I get, the more the tightness I have been ignoring in my chest loosens. I push my car as fast as it will go down the highway, trying to find the other half of me as fast as possible.

**AN: Thanks to DreamingPoet1988 for being my super awesome beta. I wanted to let ya'll know that voting starts tomorrow for the QuickieContest so make sure you go and vote for your favorite ones. Me and DreamingPoet1988 have a few entries and there are some more that are really good :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long… fanfiction fail and then life and other stories and such. I've decided to take this story in a different direction than was originally planned… so I wanted to let you know it will probably turn out to be long(ish) and prob update once every 1-2 weeks. There are a few other things I'm going to be working on at the same time. Thanks for reading :) and I love all your awesome reviews!**

**Sam**

After leaving the stream I take off towards Seth's house. He is a bit shocked when he sees me, but lets me in without saying a word. For a young kid he is pretty good at reading people. I sit on his couch with my head in my hand for what seems like hours just trying to figure out what went wrong.

Seth brings me some water and I gulp it down not realizing how thirsty I was. He looks at me worriedly. He has never seen me like this… uncollected and freaked out. I'm always in control, the strong leader who never shows weakness. Well I have found mine and it's tearing me in two.

I smile at him sheepishly. I don't like showing my vulnerable side. "Do you mind if I crash here for a few days?"

He cocks his head to the side, "What happened, Sam? Is everything okay with you and Emily?"

I look down at the floor and shake my head. Seth is related to her so I don't want to say anything degrading in front of him. "No, it's not. I broke up with her today. We just aren't right for each other. She's not my soul mate and I'm tired of trying to make it work."

Seth can understand why it would matter for her to be my soul mate. He hasn't found his yet, but we both can feel what it's like for the others who have imprinted. He nods his head and sits on the other side of the couch.

"Is there something else Sam? You don't seem so beat up about Emily. You almost seem like you are missing something that's important to you. That wouldn't make sense if _you_ broke up with her." I sigh in resignation. I won't be able to keep anything from him or any of the pack anyways.

"I imprinted today… after leaving Emily. I shifted and ran off for a while. Someone else shifted later but they were thoughts I didn't recognize. It was a new shifter. So I took off to help them."

Seth's eyes go wide in shock, "There is another girl shifter? Leah is going to be excited!"

"No Seth, it wasn't a girl." I look at him pleadingly trying to make him understand.

"But I thought you said you imprinted, I assumed it was on the new shifter." He lifts an eyebrow questioningly.

"I did imprint on the new shifter." His eyes go wide as he realizes what I'm saying. He looks at me pitifully for a second but then his curiosity takes over.

"Well… who is he?" I'm more that thrilled that he doesn't seem grossed out by my imprinting on a guy. It makes me more hopeful for the rest of the pack.

"That's the interesting part. It's Jacob. We all thought that since he hadn't shifted by now that he wasn't going to." Seth gasps when he hears Jake's name but I continue before he can ask any questions.

I tell him everything that happened with Jake. It wasn't too long ago Seth first shifted so I know he can understand what Jake is feeling. Seth is shocked to hear that he took off after everything though. Not because of Jake's aversion to being Alpha but because of me, his imprint. I tell Seth how much it hurts to be away from him, not knowing when or if Jake is coming back.

He looks at me sadly, scooting over to put an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry Sam. He will be back. His heart will be hurting just as much as yours. Whether or not he wants this life, he will want you. And you can stay here as long as you like, though I don't imagine Emily will stay in La Push for long. She's a city girl at heart."

I nod my head and thank him. It's late now so he brings me a cover and I crash on the couch. Later I hear Harry, Leah and Sue come home, the hushed voices escaping the kitchen. He is probably telling them about me and Emily. I doubt he would mention Jake at this point.

Sleep takes over quickly and my dreams are filled with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, a rustic wolf splashing in a stream, and large arms holding me against a firm bare chest.

I wake with a start when I hear the front door slam closed. Seth enters the room then to check on me. "Sorry Sam, you know how Leah is." He gives me joking smile and I laugh shaking my head. Of course I do. Leah, the only girl in our pack, likes to let herself be known. I guess she thinks that she will be left out otherwise.

I let Seth know I will be calling a meeting shortly and run back to my house. I'm a little hopeful that when I shift into my wolf form that Jacob will be too. But I know immediately that he hasn't so I push harder to get home fast. Emily isn't there which is good because I want to get some things while I stay at Seth's.

After putting together a small duffel bag, I hop in my truck and drive back to the Seth's. Only Harry is home now and he seems sad when I sit to talk with him. "I'm sorry about Emily, Sam. I know things have been rough for you two lately. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry. We will both be better off I think. Besides, did Seth tell you I imprinted yesterday? Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but none of that stuff with Emily matters to me anymore." He looks shocked so my assumption last night was right. I give him a shorter version and at the end of my story he stands up quickly from his chair.

"So that's what happened? Billy has been worried since Jacob didn't come home last night. I need to call him and let him know." He stops to look at me thoughtfully. "Are you okay with this Sam? It is an unusual situation. I don't think there has ever been a case where males imprint on each other, much less a shifter on another shifter."

I smile at him, conviction in my eyes, "I'm positive Harry. He is everything I could ever want."

"He _will_ come back. You know that right? I can only imagine how much stronger the bond is with two imprints." He sounds hopeful and I try to soak some of it up. Hope is all I have right now and it doesn't do a very good job of filling the hole in my chest.

I nod and tell him my plans for informing the rest of the pack. He waves me off as I run into the forest, shifting as soon as I take my shorts off. No one else is in their wolf form so it gives me a little bit to enjoy the woods around me. I head towards our normal meeting place and sit for a moment to work up the courage to tell my pack about Jacob.

When I'm ready, enough, I let out my summoning call. It doesn't take long before I feel others thoughts pop into my head. A few are wondering why I'm calling for them, but I just greet them and wait for everyone to join me. Soon there are six large wolves forming a circle around me.

I jump right into the story now wanting to drag out their responses. Seth already knows and it is relieving to have someone who supports me while I do this. Even though I am Alpha, these wolves are my friends, my family. I don't want to lose their respect or their love.

I hear the expected gasps as I mention imprinting on Jacob but I soldier on trying to ignore their reactions until I'm through. When I come to the end, I stand in the middle proud of who my imprint is and waiting for their minds to bombard me. I'm shocked when all I receive is sympathy and understanding. Paul makes a few jokes of course, but it's all in good fun.

Relief sweeps over me as they all run into me, butting my head and shoulders or nipping at my legs. A thought catches my attention soon after the group bonding is over. Quil asks how we are going to get Jacob to come back.

"We can't do anything. We don't know where he is and he hasn't shifted as far as I know. Besides, I don't want to make him come back. He needs to come to terms with this, accept who he is. I can only hope his heart will lead him home."

Everyone looks at me sadly and I tell them to get lost, I will be fine. There hasn't been need to patrol very much now that the Cullen's have seemed to be keeping to the treaty. I let them know I will take care of the patrol tonight and Embry can take tomorrow night.

After everyone heads home and I feel them all leave my mind, I sigh and fall onto the ground. That went better than I thought it was. Everyone understands and still accepts me, now I just have to deal with their sympathy.

I spend most of the day as a wolf, walking through woods aimlessly and thinking about Jacob. What could I have said differently to keep him with me, to keep him from running off? I go through our conversation over and over again, but can't think of anything. He was completely fine with the imprinting thing, taking to it better than I could have expected.

He wasn't so excited about being a protector for our tribe, but it really hit him when I mentioned being an Alpha. I can imagine this sort of responsibility would be intimidating for him, a senior in high school with the whole world ahead of him. I'm only a few years older than him, but I've had years to come to terms with my fate.

I sulk around for the rest of the evening, glad that no one decided to shift anymore today. Around 11pm I return to Seth's house, silently entering to keep from waking anyone up. There is a note on the couch with my name on it. Curiosity consumes me as I open it.

_Sam_

_Harry told me what happened. I'm sorry that I didn't see the signs for Jacob's transformation. I was hopeful that he wouldn't be changing I guess._

_I haven't heard from him since he went to school yesterday morning. If I do, I will let you know immediately. Then try and help him understand everything better. _

_Sorry_

_Billy_

It's a good thing Billy knows now, in case Jake calls him to let him know where he is. I'm starting to lose Hope that he will come home. Maybe his imprint is different, less intense. I couldn't imagine being away from him willingly for this period of time. There is a constant pain in my chest that only he can relinquish. The pull to him threatens to rip what is left of my heart out.

Sleep doesn't come easily while I toss and turn on the couch. When I do slip under, I dream of watching Jacob run away from me. It loops over and over, the pain growing each time until I wake up screaming his name. I look around and realize the sun is up, my watch showing 10am.

I lie back down and pull the cover over my head. I hear someone walk into the room and then Seth asks, "You okay Sam?"

"I'm fine Seth, thanks." I don't hear anything for a minute or two, but then he walks away without another word.

I don't leave the couch for hours, occasionally falling asleep just to be consumed by the same dream. Around 3pm Sue comes in and sits next to me on the floor. She looks at me for a few moments with sadness in her eyes. Her hand comes up to run through my hair and I close my eyes, fighting back tears.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetie? You haven't had anything since you came over yesterday." My stomach growls in response and she chuckles. "Ok then, I'll go make you something."

"You don't need to do that, Sue. I can get it." She puts a hand on my shoulder when I try to get up.

"It's fine. I'm cooking for everyone else too." She stands up and starts to walk away before turning to look back at me. "Everything will be okay, Sam. I hate seeing you like this. Just have faith; his heart will lead him home."

I close my eyes again and nod, not wanting to talk about my feelings anymore. She walks softly into the kitchen and starts to make dinner. The smells start to seep into the living room and my stomach makes noises again. It is really amazing that I haven't eaten anything in so long.

Dinner with the Clearwater's is pleasant, and no one mentions Jacob. I appreciate them trying to help me and tell Sue afterwards. She refuses to let me help clean up, so I go back to the couch. Seth joins me, plopping down next to me. He looks at me excitedly and I cock an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want to play Call of Duty?" A smile breaks across my face.

"Hell yea!" This is sure to take my mind of things.

We play for _hours_, stopping only to eat a snack, wolf size of course, around 7pm. I'm not really as into it as I would be normally, but it is better than sulking around all day.

A couple hours later I start to feel a tug on my chest. I pause the game and close my eyes, trying to understand this change inside of me. Then my head snaps towards the door just before I hear a car pull up. My heart starts to race and my breathing picks up. Could it be?

I barely make it to the door before someone starts to pound on it furiously. The tightness in my chest is gone and I _know_ Jake is on the other side of this door. I swing it open and take him in. He looks shocked, not expecting me to be the one opening the door. He seems bigger, his body changing, becoming stronger. But beyond that I can see how sad and tired he is. He looks like I feel.

I hardly recognize my own voice when I whisper, "Jake."

His hand reaches for me tentatively and that is the encouragement I need. I lunge at him. He catches me in his arms easily, barely moving with the force of me knocking into him. I bury my head in his shoulder, my arms around his waist in a vice grip. I breathe him in, thankful that he is back, no matter what it means.

His grip on me is almost frantic, his arms move trying to get me as close to him as possible. We drop to the floor with me straddling his lap. I lock my legs around him and secure myself. He sighs my name into my hair and the warmth sends a shiver down my back.

I pull back to look at him and can see the apology in his eyes. His mouth opens to say something but I beat him to it. "Not tonight Jake. Please? I just want to hold each other. We can talk tomorrow."

He nods his head and slowly leans into me, his soft lips brush against mine and I feel something snap inside of me. My hands grab his head and I crush his face into mine. The kiss is frantic and needy as I try to consume him. He slows us down and rubs his hands up and down my back soothingly.

He mumbles, "Missed you" against my lips and I drop my face back into his shoulder, trying to fight back the tears that threaten to escape my watery eyes.

"Missed you too Jake." I hold him tightly to me, the hole in my chest gone, feeling complete and wanted.

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. And of course thanks to my beta, DreamingPoet1988. We are planning on a second chapter/outtake for Journey to Paris so check out our collab account (We're Only Inhuman) and put us on alert to find out when it's posted :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, not mine!**

**AN: Sorry guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I got seriously sidetrack with reading H/D stories… I just can't stop lol. My obsessive-ness has toned down a bit and I've been working on this story again. I've already got another chapter and a half done, so updates should be more regular again :D**

**Jacob**

Overwhelmed

Well, that may be putting things lightly. Less than a week ago I was a normal teenage boy… and now? Now I don't even know what is real and what is imaginary. My entire knowledge base is constantly being challenged. It is a bit unsettling to find out that there really are monsters out there.

I've been trying to take it all in stride. I don't want the pack to think I can't handle this life and the responsibilities. A couple days ago, the day after I returned, Sam sat me down, just the two of us, and told me everything about my new _skills_, the daily routine, and the vampires living in Forks. He brought up the subject of lineage again and I flat out refused to step up as Alpha.

Sam looked at me sadly when I told him that, but he didn't put up a fight. It is a lot of responsibility to take on and I am far from able to handle it at this point. He did ask me to be his second in command. Sam wanted me to have some sort of say in things since my father is the chief, but honestly I only agreed so I could be closer to him.

These last few days may have been overwhelming, but I don't think I have ever been happier. The bond between Sam and I is the most incredible thing I have ever experienced. We are both so attuned to the other's feelings that it is like we can actually feel them. I think that may be why being away from him hurt so much, because I wasn't only feeling my pain, but his too.

There was even an incident yesterday when I was alone in my house, the weight of everything crashing down on my shoulders. I was a big heap of sobbing mess when I heard my bedroom door open and felt my love wrap his self around me. I was too relieved to care why he was there, instead I tried to soak up the strength and hope he was giving me.

After a while, when we started talking, I asked him why he came over. He was supposed to be at his house making sure all traces of Emily were gone. Sam told me that he could sense how sad and helpless I was and he felt compelled to find me and help me feel better. His answer tugged on my heart and I couldn't stop myself from turning in his arms and kissing him senseless. When we were out of breath he just held me close and we fell asleep in each others arms.

The pack has been exceptionally understanding of all the chaos and confusion that has been mine and Sam's relationship so far. They have even gone to taking over Sam's patrol shifts and mine too, now that I am part of the pack. They wanted to give me time to adjust to my new life, and let Sam help me through it. It's rough, but I am adjusting. Just those few days away from him were enough to know that I couldn't be anywhere else but with Sam.

Today we have been lounging around Sam's house, mostly watching movies and getting to know each other. I catch myself wondering how we fell into this relationship so comfortably, how we can touch each other tenderly and kiss without feeling weird about it. Neither of us preferred men before nor considered that we were gay, so it would make sense for us to fight it. But as I look at Sam now, lying across the couch with his head in my lap and my fingers running through his soft black hair, nothing else matters but him and the way my heart soars when he looks up at me and smiles.

My fingers are still and Sam's eyes go wide when we hear a howl. A frantic summoning howl. We are both out the door and shifting in a manner of seconds. As soon as we are in our wolf form, we hear Paul yelling for Sam to get to him quick. He picked up a new scent, vampires.

I follow Sam as he rushes through the forest, trees flying by us at a speed I thought I could only reach in a car. We get to Paul in just minutes and I can tell the moment that Sam picks up the trail. His body goes rigid and his nose lifts into the air. It is a fairly fresh trail; Paul must have missed them by only a few minutes.

"Paul, run back and tell the council what you found. Jacob and I will follow the trail to see where they are headed. Let the rest of the pack know too. We will be running tighter patrols for a while. Oh and ask Billy to call the Cullen's, we need to make sure it's not one of them or their friends."

Paul nods and heads back towards town. I turn back to Sam and can tell he is a little worried. He doesn't like rogue vampires hanging around, there was a reason for a treaty with the Cullen's. It is only a matter of time before people start disappearing or showing up dead. Automatically we both run, following the train. It is headed towards the Cullen's and as soon as Sam notices his thoughts turn red.

We reach the line and can go no further, not without speaking to Carlisle, the leader of the coven. I can see my house in Sam's thoughts and we immediately run to it. This will be the first time I am involved in any pack stuff with my dad, the chief, there.

I've been kind of upset with him lately. He never prepared me for any of this life. He knew that I never wanted to be chief of our tribe but when the Cullen's came back and some of us started shifting, he should have told me. He could have warned me. He thought since I hadn't shown signs from the beginning then I was free and clear. Yea fucking right. That turned out real well.

"Jacob, let it go baby. He was trying to protect you." Sam comes to a stop and I follow suit. He steps close and nuzzles into my neck, "He knew that given the chance, you would leave La Push and make a life with Bella. He didn't want to burden you with this knowledge if he didn't have to."

I sigh into his neck, he is right of course. I know my dad was trying to look out for me. I just feel like he's been lying to me. "I know Sam. I just hate being out of the loop. I feel like a fool when I think about the tribe meetings that dad included me in, that there was a whole different conversation then what I heard."

He pulls back and I can see and feel his love for me through this pack bond. I smile internally and my mood lifts. He can always make me feel so good, knowing I have his love and that he is mine. "Jake, no one thought you were a fool. We were all trying to protect you. We never wished this life on anyone. I still wish you didn't have to go through this, but I'm thankful everyday that you are mine. I love you Jake."

My chest clenches at his words. "I love you to, Sam." We spend on a few more moments leaning into one another, only feeling and thinking about each other. "Thanks. I don't think I could make it through all this without you."

"You won't have to, Jake. I promise."

We head back towards the house and I feel much better about my father being there. We shift just inside the tree line and toss on our pants that we have strapped to our ankles wo we can go inside. Paul is here still, having filled in my dad on the situation. Sam greets them both and I stand next to him.

As he tells them about the trail leading into the Cullens' territory I watch my dad. He has on his chief face even with it just being the four of us. Even with him being in a wheelchair, you could never mistake the sense of authority that comes from him.

Sam starts to talk about a plan and my attention goes back to the conversation.

"I think if we called them and told them the situation, they may allow us to follow the trail and see where it leads. I don't imagine they would want other vampires around who could blow they're cover or kill the people they know."

The chief nods his head agreeably. "That's a good plan Sam. And even if they don't let us track the vamps, they will be wary of them."

Paul is looking between the two like they have lost their minds. "You can't be serious. You want to ask the bloodsuckers for help? We don't need them! We are fucking wolves, killing vampires is what we were made for."

Sam looks at Paul and I notice his fists clenching in irritation. "Paul, we don't have any idea what we are dealing with. And the only way to find out, without waiting for people to start dying, is to follow that trail. Now unless you want to make the call to the Cullen's yourself I suggest you think things through before you open your mouth."

My eyes are like saucers and my breathing is heavy by the time Sam finishes. I've never heard him talk with so much authority and Paul just stands there with his head hung low. His voice was deeper and seemed to resonate through my whole being. All I can think of doing is throwing Sam against a wall right now and kissing him until my lungs burn. The only thing stopping me is my dad standing a few feet away.

My breath returns to normal after a few moments, but my eyes never leave Sam. He heads toward the house phone and dials a number. "Dr. Cullen? I was wondering if the pack and I could meet with you at the treaty line. We came across a problem that you may want to know about. It is very urgent and I would like to meet as soon as possible."

Carlisle must be agreeing because Sam tells him exactly where on the treaty line and agrees to be there in 30 minutes. He puts the phone down and walks back over to us. He sends Paul to tell the others and confirms with Billy his plans. We walk back out to the tree line and before he starts to take off his pants I push him into a tree.

He seems shocked for a split second, but my lips against his seem to ignite something inside him. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me tight against him, our bare chests hot against each other.

One of his hands threads into my hair and yanks my head back. His lips trail wet, open-mouthed kisses down my neck and my hands let loose on his chest, roaming every inch exposed. "Fuck Sam. You are so sexy when you act like an Alpha."

I can feel his lips form a smile against my neck before he says, "Does that turn you on baby?"

I gasp out a "Yes" and then whimper when he pushes me away from him. He chuckles when he sees my pouty face and shakes his head.

"You can be so damn cute. But we have a meeting to get to. We can ravage each other after we know more about the rogue vamps."

I gasp when he takes off his pants and stands naked and beautiful in front of me with a smirk on his face, and his half hard cock resting proudly against his thigh. Then he shifts and I can't help but whine. "No fair, you tease!"

I turn and strip fast, trying to keep him from seeing more than he deserves to. I hear a low howl just before I shift and then I can see his thoughts.

"Sam! The others are shifted. Don't think about that!" There are a few groans coming through our bond and I'm sure if I could blush right now I would. Sam just nudges me with his nose and takes off, chuckling at everyone else's displeasure.

**AN: Thanks to DreamingPoet1988 for the beta job. Please go check out her page, she has a bunch of great stories. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN: I was going to wait a little longer to post this since I posted the last chapter only a couple days ago, but I hate having it and not posting it... So, here ya go :D**

**Sam**

Damn, does my Jacob have a nice ass or what? I couldn't care less about the moans and groans. It was there in all its round, sexy glory for me to see… and that's just what I did. If we didn't have to chase these damn vampires, I would be chasing his ass back into his house to…

"Damn it, Sam. Stop! We don't want the visual!" I hear a few chuckles and then Jacob groans from behind me. I can't help but laugh.

"Sorry guys." We reach the rest of the pack at the spot where the trail crosses the treaty line. "Does everyone know what's going on?" There are a bunch of nods and I tell them I'm going to shift back to talk with the Cullen's. Before I can though, three male vampires run up to the line.

One is blonde and stands in the middle, obviously the head of the coven. The other two stand at his side, both brunettes. One is thin, but seems more graceful. The other stands with his arms crossed and muscles threatening to rip his clothes off. The thin brunette steps forward a bit and speaks.

"You don't need to shift; I can hear your thoughts." I can feel the unease settle over most of the pack. "_They have powers?" _seemed to be the general question running through everyone's mind. "My name is Edward. You may have guessed this is Carlisle, my father. And then my brother Emmett stands next to him."

"Ok, then. Edward, it is nice to meet you and your brother. Carlisle and I have spoken on a few occasions already. We asked you here to tell you about a trail we came across about an hour ago."

Edward nods his head. "Yes, we can smell it too. There seems to be some new vampires in the area. We could smell the trail as we approached. They are not anyone we know."

"We are worried that these vampires do not adhere to your same strict diet and may look for their next meal around here and Forks. With your permission to cross the line, we would like to follow the trail and see if they are just passing through or may cause a potential threat."

Edward looks at me for a few moments. Maybe poking around in my brain to make sure these are truly my intentions. Assuming he has found what he is looking for, he turns to Carlisle and catches him and Emmett up on the conversation. They discuss in hushed tones, too low for even our heightened senses to pick up.

They all turn at one time and Edward steps forward again. "We have agreed to let a few of you follow the trail. Since it is an hour old at least, they will more than likely be long gone. You and three others can cross, as long as you allow me and Emmett to track them with you. We are just as concerned about the potential threats as you are and with all six of us, there will be little chance of them attacking."

I'm a little weary to accept. We are a pack and we work together. But I can see the logic in only allowing a few of us to cross, and it shows some level of trust that only two of them will be tagging along.

"Ok, Edward. I accept your conditions." A few in the pack have their objections but one head snap and a short bark set them straight. We are a pack, but I am the Alpha and the decision is mine.

"Jacob, Paul, and Embry will be coming with me. I would like to start now if that is agreeable with you and Emmett."

"That's fine. Carlisle is going to head home and let the rest of the family know about what is going on."

I turn around and tell the rest of the pack to spread out along the line and keep an eye out for the vampires or their trail. Immediately they split into two groups and head in different directions. The four of us remaining turn to the vampires, waiting for the okay to physically cross the line.

Carlisle nods his head and I slowly step over the line, even though everything I have been taught is screaming at me to stop. Edward chuckles at my inner battle and I pointedly stare at him when I am over the line.

"If you are through making fun of me, can we get a move on?" He shakes his head but agrees. Just before we leave I notice Jake looking at Edward. His thoughts flicker to Bella and my whole body freezes. _Does he regret us?_

Before my thoughts can progress Jake is standing in front of me, and I can feel, and hear in his thoughts, the love he has for me washing away my worries. I lean against him in relief. "I am just worried about her Sam. She is still my best friend, and I don't like how involved she is in our world. She's dating a vampire for fuck's sake."

"I will protect her Jake. She's my world, just as Sam is yours." Edward's words seem to make Jake feel better and he nods in understanding when we pull apart.

"Well, if this love fest is over, can we get to the tracking vampires part?" Emmett punches Edward in the shoulder. "Besides, I love to run." And then he takes off in the direction of the trail.

The rest of us follow close behind, and Edward manages to catch up and pull ahead of him. I never realized how fast they can actually run. It's a little unsettling to know that some are even faster than we are. I'm a little relieved when we start to pull up to Emmett too. Maybe it's just another skill of Edward's.

The trail heads north and the pack seems to think they may have run to Canada, and out of Washington. It would be a relief if they did, but the scent is getting stronger which means that we must be getting closer to them. We pass over the northern border of the Cullen's territory and stop.

After a short discussion, and the rest of my pack joining us, the Cullen's decide to go home. They feel the vampires are probably not sticking around and don't want to start any unnecessary fights. I decide to take the pack and continue after the trail wanting to make sure they are not a threat.

We run about twenty more miles and I can tell that we are closing in on the vampires. The horrid smell burns my nose and I can hear similar disgust from others in the pack.

"Let's slow down guys and come in as a semi-circle, that way if they run, they can only go north." They pack falls into formation and we approach slowly. A new smell reaches us and we hear someone yell for help. We all pick up the pace and what we come across is an unbearable sight.

There are three vampires, each hovering over and sucking the life out of some human hikers. There is no time to think, I instruct the pack to all move in as one. We break into the clearing at top speed headed for all three of them. They look up at the same time, red eyes glaring daggers at us for interrupting their meals.

One is female, skin snow white and long red hair that seems to frame her face in fire. The other two are males, one pasty dark skinned with dreadlocks and the other pale with short brown hair.

Dropping the humans from their grasps, the three vampires take off towards the north. I tell Seth and Leah to stay behind. It is too late to save the humans and since we can't just carry them out of the forest without suspicion, I tell them to run back to their house and call it in.

The rest of us are chasing after the vampires. They had a few seconds head start so they are a good ways ahead of us. We can't seem to catch up to them but we follow the trail all the way to Canada. We stand at the border for a bit to make sure they don't turn around when they realize we are no longer following them, heading back only when I think they are gone for now.

We regroup outside of Seth and Leah's house. I can tell the pack is riled up and on edge.

Paul cuts into my thoughts, "What are we going to do Sam? There were three of them!"

"I know Paul. We are going to have to run more patrols and in larger groups. I don't think they would split up and we need to at least out number them by one. I think two shifts per day with four each will be the most manageable. It is going to be exhausting and dangerous, but we have to protect our families and we can't forget about Forks. I know all of us here have people we care about there too."

I can tell how worried Jacob is about Bella, I just hope we can count on help from the Cullen's. They may not want to kill their own kind, but these wandering bloodsuckers could ruin the life they have here too.

"I'm going to speak with the Cullen's again and ask for their help. These rogue vamps will cause problems for them too if they aren't taken care of, so they may be willing split the area up and watch over Forks."

No one in the pack seems to have a problem with my decisions, so I split s up into two groups of four. Paul, Jared, Leah, and Quil will patrol for the second half of the day, so they take off together to the northern edge of La Push. Seth, Embry, Jacob and I will patrol the first half of the day which will start in about eight hours so we leave to get some sleep.

Jacob and I run back to my house. I still need to call Carlisle and see if he and his family will help keep watch for the vampires. Before we walk into the house, Jacob's voice stops me outside the door.

"Sam, what do you think will happen? Will they come back?" The worry resonates in his voice and it tugs at my heart.

"I don't know Jake. I hope not. But something tells me they will be back. We will be ready for them though. They are outnumbered and don't stand a chance." He nods his head but looks away lost in thought. I lead him into the house and we sit down on the couch.

"Jake, baby, you don't need to worry about Bella. She has a whole coven of vampires ready to protect her if it came down to it. As long as she isn't gallivanting through the forest by herself she will be fine." He looks into my eyes and I can tell my words have helped quell his fears.

"Thanks babe. You always know what to say to make me feel better." He smiles a little and I relish in the fact that I can give Jake what he needs. All I want is to keep him safe and make him happy. And to kiss him senseless of course.

He doesn't expect it, so when I lunge at him he falls back lying on the couch. I'm hovering over him with a huge grin on my face. He goes to say something but I interrupt it with my tongue in his mouth. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me down until I'm lying on top of him with my full weight and I hear a small moan come from the back of his throat.

Reluctantly I pull my head back, peppering his face with kisses so he doesn't get the wrong idea.

"I need to go call Carlisle. I will be right back, I promise." I push off the couch and stand up. Looking down at him I can't help but admire how good he looks. We are both still in only our pants, so his chest is bear and heaving with his ragged breaths. His skin is smooth and dark, but still a hint of pink in his cheeks from being turned on. Jake's lips are parted ever so slightly letting me hear his sharp breathing and his eyes are half-lidded, filled with lust and love and begging me to come back to him.

"God, Jake, you are so fucking sexy. Stay just like that. It will only take a few minutes." With one last lingering look, I make a run for the phone in my kitchen.

**AN: Thanks DreamingPoet1988 for beta-ing! And thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Hope you all like it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. There is no plot, I just thought the boys needed it :)**

**Jacob**

Sam runs off into the kitchen and all I can think is how graceful he looks while doing it. His body was meant to move, and to drive me completely crazy. Nothing has ever felt as good as having him lay on top of me, hands gripping my hips and his lips on mine.

And the way he was looking down at me, like he could eat me right on the spot, had me burning from the inside out. If he hadn't of left when he did, I would have pulled him back down and told him the call could fucking wait.

I can hear him hang up the phone and then he walks back into the living room. His chest looks delicious and I want to touch it, now! He notices me eyeing him and a smirk forms on his lips.

It crosses my mind to ask him what Carlisle said, but when his eyes lock onto my hard dick I forget what I was thinking about. He walks up to me, but instead of crawling back on top he reaches his hand out to me. I take it without asking what his intentions are, I trust him completely. Besides, if the bulge in his pants is any indication, he isn't thinking about much else either.

He leads me towards the back, and into his bedroom. When we reach the bed he turns us around so my back is facing it. There is a mischievous glint in his eye. I lean forward to kiss him again, but he pulls back and shakes his head. He takes a couple steps away from me and looks me up and down, practically making love to me with his eyes.

Surprisingly, I don't feel awkward or self conscious. We have only kissed and touched, but being this way with him feels so natural I can't care to worry. I _can_ be impatient though.

"Sam…" I'm cut off before I can say anything further with his one word.

"Strip." It sends chills up and down my body. He used that deep authoritative voice again and I close my eyes, breathing in deeply and enjoying the sensations wracking through me.

Eager to get things moving, I slowly remove the pants I'm wearing. The _only_ thing I am wearing. It isn't the first time he has seen me naked, but it is the first time with any sexual intentions.

Sam's breathing picks up and his eyes darken. "Lie on your back on the bed." My cock twitches at his command, but I ignore it and crawl up on the bed, making sure to wriggle my ass a little before I lay down on my back in the middle. I hear a low groan and know my small mission was accomplished.

"What are you smiling for?" Oops, he caught me. "Were you _trying_ to tease me, Jake?" I don't answer him; instead I bite my lip to keep from smiling. He moves to the edge of the bed and peers over my body with an almost predatory look. "Well, it's no secret that I love your ass."

His hands move and my attention switches to them. They pop the button on his pants and my breathing increases again. He starts to push them down over his hips so slowly that he barely moves them an inch and I realize he is getting me back for the ass shake. I glance up at him and see a smirk. I call him a tease and he laughs.

My breath catches at the sight. He is so beautiful and all mine. I need to touch him.

I'm on my knees in front of him before he can register the movement. I thread my hands in his hair and fasten my lips to his. Perfect.

His arms abandon the pants and wrap around my waist, pulling me completely against him. My cock gets stuck in between our stomachs and I moan into his mouth, thrusting a little to ease the need for friction.

My hands slide down and across his shoulders. I love the feel of his muscles moving under his smooth dark skin. They travel down over his chest and I rub my thumbs against his nipples. He groans and pulls me tighter.

_Hmm, those are sensitive_. I will have to remember that for later.

My mouth starts to follow after my hands, and I kiss and nip my way down his neck and shoulder. He tastes delicious and I don't want to ever stop. I find a nub with my tongue and he arches into me when I suck it into my mouth. "God, Jake. That's amazing."

I move my lips over to his other nipple and give it some attention while my hands slide down his abs to his pants. Whether he realizes it or not, I'm not sure. But as soon as my fingers touch fabric I jerk it down and sit back on my legs to look at him. He's fucking gorgeous. Heavy lidded eyes, lips parted, chest moving with his panted breaths and hard cock twitching against his stomach. I've never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as Sam naked.

I tell him so and he pulls me up into another kiss. I reach down and take him into my hand. Sam's eyes close and his head falls back. His cock rests heavy and hot in my grasp, skin like silk against my fingers. I pump him a few times with a lazy grip admiring how he feels in my hand. At the same time, I kiss and nibble on his neck. I could just touch and taste him forever.

Sam apparently has other plans in mind because he suddenly shoves me so I'm on my back again in the middle of the bed. He stalks over to me on his hands and knees, stopping when he is perched between my legs.

"God, Jake. You drive me crazy. Your hands, your lips… it's too much and not enough." His hips connect with mine and we both moan when our erections slide together. He leans forward and kisses me, slowly grinding against me at the same time.

"I need you, Jake. I need to make you _mine_." He emphasizes his last word with a hard thrust and a hint of possessiveness in his voice. It has the same effect as his Alpha voice.

"Fuck… yes." It was all I could manage to say because his hand snuck between us and wrapped around both our cocks, stroking leisurely. My hands find their way up his body and into his soft black hair. I yank him down and press my lips to his in a frantic kiss. Our teeth clash and it's more messy than usual but perfect and exactly what I need.

"Please, Sam." I mumble against his lips. Not that he needs the hint, but I thrust up into his hand so he knows exactly what I want.

He pulls away and leans over to his nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom, and sets them beside me on the bed. Sam's lips find mine again and I can feel the hesitation and worry coming from him.

"I've never done this before Jake."

I reach up and wrap my fingers around his neck, stroking my thumb on his cheek to get his attention. He pulls back and there is so much love in his brown eyes that I know he could never hurt me.

"Me either, baby. Just go slow, you won't hurt me." He nods his head and I kiss him again, trying to let Sam know I trust him completely.

He has a small smile on his face when he pulls away and grabs the lube again. He rubs it between his fingers while his other hand strokes my cock. Sam's grip is strong and sure and drives me closer and closer to the edge. The feeling just about consumes me when I feel a finger circling my entrance. It's enough to distract me from cumming, but I never expected it to feel good.

He continues for a few moments, letting me get used to feeling him there and then slightly presses a fingertip in. And just as sudden he pulls it out, circling back around again. The next dip is deeper and leaves me wanting more. I don't push him though. He needs this control right now.

A couple fingers later and I'm trying to fuck myself on his hand. Sam is looking down at me with hunger in his eyes and I want him to consume me.

"Fuck, Sam. I'm ready. I need you, _now_!" I don't even notice him putting the condom on but I'm so relieved when I feel his cock pressing against me.

Sam hovers above me and looks into my eyes. Somehow this moment seems more intimate than any so far and I can almost feel the love radiating between us, as if it were a tangible thing.

He leans forward to kiss me and my arms wrap around his back just as he pushes slowly inside me. Even with all the stretching there is some pain, but nothing I haven't handled before. After a few slow thrusts his body is flush against mine.

Sam stays that way for a moment as we let the feeling consume us. Being connected from head to toe, as close as humanly possible, to the other half of my soul is the most amazing thing I've ever felt.

But soon my body wants more and I thrust onto him. He rises up on his arms and I wrap my legs around his hips while I scratch lightly up and down his back. Sam pulls slowly out of me and back in a few times, and I can tell he is still concentrating on not hurting me. The hard part is over now, I want my Alpha back.

I lean up and whisper in his ear, "You won't hurt me Sam. Make me yours."

I fall back on the bed and smile at his face. His eyes are clenched shut and his nostrils flaring. He's trying to reign in his desire and I want him to let it go. I reach down and stroke myself, making sure my fingers graze his stomach so he realizes what I'm doing.

His eyes snap open and focus on my dick. I hear him mumble "So hot." And his hips seem to jerk against me without his permission. The new sensation catches me off guard and my eyes clench shut, while I stroke harder and faster.

He tries another hard thrust and it's almost perfect. But I need more. I open my eyes and the look of desire in his leaves me speechless, and my hand stills on my cock.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now baby. Hot and panting, writhing beneath me, and only for me." He leans down and kisses me passionately on the lips before turning into my neck and whispering "Because you're mine." And then he drives into me and I can't fucking breathe it feels so good.

He pulls back slightly so he is just above me, his breath against my face, and thrusts into me faster and harder, just like I need it. Sam's hand replaces mine on my cock and strokes it in time with his hips.

"Fuck, so close." My hands grab onto his shoulders, letting me push up slightly with each thrust and the angle pushes him right into my sweet spot.

I grip onto him hard as my release takes hold. My dick pulses in his hand and I clench around him as white streams coat his hand and my stomach. Then Sam falls on top of me, chanting my name as he cums inside me. We lay like this for a few moments, ignoring the mess between us, and enjoying the last bits of this connection.

I run my fingers through his hair and he turns his head to plant small kisses on my neck. His hot breath sends chills down my spine and he must have felt it because I can feel him smile against my skin.

"That was…"

"Fucking amazing." I finish his sentence and he laughs, rising up on his arms.

"Yes… fucking amazing." He gets up and walks to his bathroom, grabbing a towel to clean us up.

We crawl under his sheets, tossing off the hot cover, and I curl into his side with my hand resting above his heart.

"Let's get some sleep now, babe. We have to patrol in a few hours." The reminder of what lies outside this bedroom threatens to dampen my mood, but then Sam holds me a bit tighter and I manage to fight it off. We are together and safe, for now, and that will have to do.

I hum in acknowledgement and say, "Love you" into his chest.

He kisses the top of my head, "Love you too, Jake." Yep. This will do.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I appreciate all of it and all the favorites the story has been getting :) You guys are amazing and I wouldn't keep writing without you or my awesome beta, DreamingPoet1988. Go check out her page for some awesome stories!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**Victoria**

If it weren't for James, I don't think I could deal with Laurent. He was always taking precautions, hunting outside of cities, only feeding when necessary. It's a far cry from the uninhibited life I led before. But, I would do anything for my mate.

James and Laurent have traveled together for a few decades now, and there is a comfortable agreement between them that has allowed them to stay together for so long. Laurent is more cautious, where James is more instinct. Together they balance one another out. It was a bit for Laurent to handle me being thrown in the mix. Laurent thinks I am impatient and too needy. I can't help that I have always gotten what I want, when I want it. But they thought it best if we all tried to stay together and the last ten years or so have been bearable at least.

But James is more than worth changing my life for. A loneliness I didn't realize clouded my heart lifted the day he walked into my life. How I lived without him before, I will never know. As much as he balances out Laurent, it is more so for me. A natural hunter, tracker, he is patient and calm. He gives me what I need and can handle my temper like a pro. And he loves me.

I resigned myself long ago to never finding someone to love or love me back. I thank whatever higher power there is everyday that I was traveling through that particular forest in North Carolina the same day he and Laurent were.

Now we find ourselves running through Washington, not too far from the ocean. For such a beautiful place, there is something living here that smells awful. I don't imagine we will be here long.

It's must be our lucky day, because we just caught the scent of some humans, probably some males pretending to know how to live in the wild.

We stop just far enough away to scope out the situation, but not so close that they may hear us. There are three of them, males like I thought, sitting around a camp site and laughing at some unintelligent human joke.

Never ones to be picky, we agree quickly to take which ever is closest to us.

We move so fast, the humans have no idea what happened. One second they are talking with their buddies and the next second they are lying on their back on the ground with a stone hard, cold person pinning them to the ground and biting their neck. It only takes a few seconds for the loss of blood to make them light headed and then pass out before they feel their own life leave their body.

I always feel so energetic after feeding, like I could run forever or fuck James six ways from Sunday. Usually he doesn't mind when I get like that. And I do enjoy when Laurent takes off for a couple days to give us some peace.

I can feel the blood coursing through me, my grip tighter on the almost lifeless body beneath me and the thoughts of what James might do to me in a matter of minutes cloud my mind.

But my hopes crash down around me when that God awful smell increases ten fold, and before any of us realize it there are eight wolves descending on us in semi-circular formation. What the fuck?

Everything inside of me is screaming to run away. I flick my eyes over to James and see the same thing I feel on his face. So we take off North as fast as we can. I've never come across any creatures like those wolves. And I've never had instincts to run away so strongly before.

As vampires, we are ruled by our instincts and it doesn't take long to trust them. But I've never come across another creature, save for other vampires, that I could not intimidate or over-power. But something inside of me knew that was a fight the three of us could not win.

Somehow we make it to Canada without being caught. We run further just in case and then stop to stare at each other.

"Have either of you ever seen wolves like those before?" Laurent asked, but we shook our heads.

"They smelled awful. I just don't understand. We are vampires, how were we just run off by animals?" I look to them pleadingly, trying to understand what just happened.

James walks over to me and pulls me into his arms. The embrace calms me down a little bit, but I don't let him go.

"I don't know babe. But we need to figure out what they are, and we need to kill them. There were too many of them and they just feel too dangerous to be running around and no one knowing about them." James' words make sense but all I can feel is how bad of an idea it would be to go back.

James can always tell what I'm thinking. "Don't worry. We know what they smell like now. And they can't all run around together all the time. We will catch them in a more manageable group and then attack. They may be intimidating but there hasn't been anything that our teeth could not tare through."

I sigh in defeat, knowing that no matter what I say James will do this and Laurent will follow. And the group will only be stronger with me in it. I look over at Laurent and he seems as disturbed by this as us, but his head seems to be unconsciously shaking in agreement.

"Can we at least wait a couple days? Make it seem like we took off so they won't be waiting for us?" James smirks down at me.

Laurent seems to focus on the conversation again and says, "That would be best, I think. We can go back in two days and stick with James' plan."

"When did you become a tracker, Vic?" He pecks my nose with a kiss and my mood lifts a little, stupid mushy feelings.

"I learned from watching the best." I wink at him and then suddenly his mouth is on mine, his tongue lapping at every surface in my mouth and a low growl starting in the back of his throat. I smile around his tongue when I hear Laurent groan and take off mumbling that he will be back in two days.

Maybe I do get to have my wicked way with James after all.

**AN**:Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next update should be around next Friday. Thanks to Dreamingpoet1988 for beta-ing for me. Go check out her page for some great stories.


End file.
